Samsung Galaxy Note 3
The Samsung Galaxy Note 3 is an Android phablet smartphone produced by Samsung Electronics. The Galaxy Note 3 was unveiled during a Samsung press conference at IFA Berlin on September 4, 2013, with its worldwide release beginning later in the month. Serving as a successor to the Galaxy Note II, the Note 3 was designed to have a lighter, more upscale design than previous iterations of the Galaxy series (with a plastic leather backing and faux metallic bezel), and to expand upon the stylus and multitasking-oriented functionality in its software—which includes a new navigation wheel for pen-enabled apps, along with pop-up apps and expanded multi-window functionality. Samsung has sold 5 million units of the Galaxy Note 3 within its first month of sale and broke 10 million units sales in just 2 months. Specifications Hardware The Galaxy Note 3's design was intended to carry a more upscale, "premium" look in comparison to previous Samsung devices. Although it carries a similarly polycarbonate-oriented design to other recent Samsung devices, the Galaxy Note 3 has a faux metallic bezel and a rear cover made of plastic leather with faux stitching. With a thickness of , it is slightly thinner than the Galaxy Note II, and is also slightly lighter. The LTE version of the Galaxy Note 3 uses a 2.3 GHz quad-core Snapdragon 800 chip, while the international GSM-only model uses an octa-core Exynos 5420, consisting of four 1.9 GHz Cortex-A15 cores and four 1.3 GHz Cortex-A7 cores. The device also includes 3 GB of RAM, a 5.7-inch 1080p Super AMOLED display, a 13-megapixel rear-facing camera capable of filming videos in 1080p at 60 fps and 4K resolution at 30 fps (for only 5 mins), 32 or 64 GB of internal storage, and a 3200 mAh battery. As with other Galaxy Note series devices, the Galaxy Note 3 ships with an S Pen stylus, which has been updated to use a more symmetrical shape. The Galaxy Note 3 is also the first smartphone to include support for USB 3.0, which enables faster data transfers and charging when connected to a compatible port. The Galaxy Note 3 was first made available in black, white, and pink colors. In December 2013, Samsung introduced three new color schemes for select markets; black with gold-colored trim, white with rose gold-colored trim, and red with silver-colored trim. Software The Galaxy Note 3 comes with Android 4.3 "Jelly Bean" and Samsung's proprietary TouchWiz user interface and software. Additional pen-oriented features have been added to the Note 3's software; removing the stylus from its compartment (or pressing its button whilst hovering over the display) activates an "Air Command" pie menu which provides shortcuts to pen-oriented features such as Action Memos (on-screen sticky notes that use handwriting recognition to detect their contents and provide relevant actions, such as looking up addresses on Google Maps and dialing phone numbers), Screen Write (an annotation tool), Pen Window (which allows users to draw pop-up windows to run certain apps inside), the search tool S Finder, and Scrapbook. The multi-window functionality has also been updated with expanded app support, the ability to run multiple instances of a single app, and the ability to drag and drop content between apps. The device also ships with a news aggregator app known as My Magazine, accessible by swiping up from the bottom of the screen, and an updated version of S Note. On January 13, 2014, an update to Android 4.4 was first made available through Samsung Kies in Poland for LTE models. In relation Zhang Zhe Ming, Guo Hanyan and Tian Yukun will be replacing phone and standardising Samsung Galaxy Note 3 on 22 February 2014. Majority of the Montfort Secondary School students, Xinmin Secondary School, Nan Chiau High School, Holy Innocents High School, Hougang area, Wan Sarah Masputri, Weilin Ng, Victoria School, Victoria Junior College, Ang Mo Kio area, Toa Payoh area, Bishan area, Yishun area, Sembawang area and Woodlands area will be upgrading the phones from iPhone 4, 4S and 5 to Samsung Galaxy Note 3.